Music of the Heart
by lightblue-Nymphadora
Summary: Olivia and Melinda's relationship, in a series of song!drabbles. M/O femslash. Mentions past Alex/Olivia.
1. Gone Forever

_**LbN: Here's the gist of what I did :).Lyrics are after the drabble.**_

_**1: Pick a fandom or pairing (Law & Order: SVU)**_

_**2: Turn you music player on to random play**_

_**3: Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. **_

_**4: Do this 10x**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Gone Forever**

Olivia tossed the keys to her apartment from one had to the other, smiling brightly as she rode the elevator to the 5th floor. Sure, she'd told Elliot to shut up earlier when he'd commented, but he'd been right. She was happier now, and it was obvious.

Entering her apartment, she let out a happy sigh. All of the old pictures of her and Alex were gone. There were still two boxes near the door, but everything else the counselor had was out. It was a relief. No more screaming. No more throwing things. No more explaining to Elliot why she was falling asleep in the squad car, because she'd stayed up on the couch all night. No more stress at home.

She went to the fridge and grabbed a can of Sprite. Still smiling, she plopped on the couch to watch "Man vs. Food."

* * *

_First time you screamed at me_  
_I should have made you leave_  
_I should have known_  
_It could be so much better_

_I hope you're missing me_  
_I hope I've made you see_  
_That I'm gone forever_

_And now, it's coming clear_  
_That I don't need you here_  
_And in this world around me_  
_I'm glad you disappeared_

_I feel so much better_  
_Now, that you're gone forever_  
_I tell myself that I don't_  
_Miss you at all_

_I'm not lying, denying_  
_That I feel so much better now_  
_That you're gone forever_...

_~Three Days Grace_


	2. Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have

_**Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off**_

Olivia stopped short when she walked into the squad room. "Counselor," she said quietly, nodding at Alex.

"I was hoping I could talk to you," Alex said. "Privately."

Olivia nodded and led the way to one of the interviewing rooms. "What is it?" she asked.

Alex took a few steps closer. "I'm sorry about what happened between us. I can't stop thinking about you."

"Don't," Olivia said in a quiet, but firm, voice. "We're not going through this again. I waited for you. And when you finally came back, you decided to make my life _a living hell_."

"I know I've messed up, but you weren't perfect either."

"You cheated on me," Olivia said. "And I hope you're happy with him. I'm done with this."

"Olivia—"

"Good bye, counselor." Olivia stormed back into the squad room.

"You okay?" Elliot asked quietly.

"Fine."

"We got a lead on the Berleson case," Cragen called from his office. "Get going you two."

Olivia picked up her jacket, following Elliot out.

"I get the whole story in the car, right?" he asked with a smirk.

"Of course."

* * *

_Well, is it still me that makes you sweat?_  
_Am I who you think about in bed?_  
_When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?_  
_Well, then think of what you did_  
_And how I hope to God he was worth it_  
_When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch your skin_

_I've got more wit_  
_A better kiss_  
_A hotter touch_  
_A better fuck_  
_Than any boy you'll ever meet_  
_Sweetie you had me_  
_Girl, I was it, look past the sweat_  
_A better love deserving of_  
_Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat_  
_No, no, no, you know it will always just be me_

_~ Panic! At the Disco_


	3. Dizzy

**Music of the Heart**

_**Dizzy**_

Normally Olivia wouldn't be caught dead at one of the "fun" cop parties. Unfortunately, she'd lost a bet to Fin so she had to go. Her Athena costume was pretty awesome though. She saw a familiar face next to the bar and walked over. "So which goddess are you supposed to be?" she asked.

"Artemis," Melinda Warner said. "You can go ahead and call bullshit on my being the goddess of virginity…."

Olivia laughed. "I figured you were in it for the props," she said, nodding at the Medical Examiner's bow and arrow.

"Guilty," Melinda chuckled. "What are you drinking tonight?"

"Just a coke."

"Got it." She waved down the bar tender and ordered. After Olivia had gotten her drink, Melinda said, "Come on, there's apparently a great VIP room upstairs. Let's go check it out."

Olivia smiled and followed her through the crowd.

* * *

_I wanna know who you are_  
_No more admiring you from afar_  
_You walk by and I get weak in the knees_  
_I can get next to you and I get dizzy dizzy_

_The way you look, the way that you move_  
_Your body's tellin' me that I can't lose_  
_You and me, we're meant to be_  
_I get next to you and I get dizzy dizzy_

_My head is spinning round and round_  
_You've got me feeling like my feet aren't on the ground_  
_What is this power that you have over me_  
_I get next to you and I get dizzy dizzy_

_~98 Degrees_


	4. Savin' Me

**Savin' Me**

She kept seeing him fall. She could still feel the gun in her hands.

Olivia shook her head. She'd had to do it. He would've killed the little girl. It was part of the job.

_Dirty cop_. The rat squad hadn't wasted a minute. She'd taken two shots, and they'd been all over her. Maybe they were right—maybe it had been excessive. She looked up at the muted TV. Bobby Flay was on, boasting about his cooking skills as usual, but she couldn't even smile at his arrogance. It was just pictures on a screen today….

A knock sounded at the door and Olivia jumped. "Who is it?" she called.

"Melinda."

Olivia got up slowly and answered the door. "It's not a good time, Mel," she said.

"I know. That's why I'm here. I didn't think you should be alone."

The detective stood aside to let her girlfriend of a month into the apartment. Walking back over to the couch she said, "Elliot called and told you." It wasn't a question. She knew her partner had been extremely worried about her for the entire day. She had an inbox full of text messages to prove it.

Melinda sat down next to her. "Yeah, he did. How are you holding up?"

Olivia shrugged and looked at her hands.

Without a word, Melinda slid closer and wrapped Olivia in a tight embrace. They stayed like that for a long time. By the time Melinda pulled away, Bobby Flay had gotten his ass handed to him on his own show. "You did what you had to do, Liv," she said. "And for every asshole on the rat squad who called you a dirty cop today," she said, scowling at the memory, "I can find a dozen victims, parents, and other cops that would call you a hero. You are an amazing detective."

Olivia hugged her again. "Thank you," she said quietly.

* * *

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin' _

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me  
~Nickleback_


	5. Soon As I Get Home

_**Soon as I Get Home**_

Olivia wasn't a gourmet chef by any stretch of imagination—but she knew her way around a kitchen. She placed the chicken the two plates and topped it and the pasta with sauce. Chicken parmesan was romantic, right? She'd pulled out all the stops: candles, roses, Kenny G playing in the background…. Unfortunately, all of that would be for shit if Olivia didn't figure out how to apologize in the next minute and a half. It hadn't been a big fight, or a bad fight. Just an argument. But they'd been tired and frustrated—two things that didn't go well together.

She could hear Melinda's heals coming down the hall. Olivia went to the door and opened it before her girlfriend could knock. "Hey," she said softly.

"Hey."

"Come on in."

They walked silently into the dining room. After a few minutes of silence at the table, Olivia broke the silence. "I'm sorry," she almost whispered. "About the other day."

"I know," Melinda said. "I'm sorry too."

"I know."

"Olivia?"

"Yes?"

"Since when can you cook?" Melinda asked, smirking.

"Since always! Have I really never cooked for you?"

"Nope."

Olivia chuckled and shrugged. "Well, I'm just full of surprises."

* * *

_Don't have to worry_  
_ 'Cause I'm gonna treat you right_  
_ Baby, I miss you, just want to kiss you_  
_ Hold you in my arms_

_ Soon as I get home_  
_ Baby, I know what I gotta do_  
_ 'Cause I don't need no one but you_

_ Soon as I get home_  
_ Baby, I know what I gotta do_  
_ 'Cause I don't need no one but you_

~_ Faith Evans_


	6. Let My People Go

**Music of the Heart**

_**Let My People Go**_

"I send a pestilence and plague, into your house, into your bed, into your streams, into your streets, into your drink, into your bread. Upon your cattle, on your sheep. Upon your oxen in your field. Into your dreams, into your sleep, until you break, until you yield…"

"You've got to be kidding me," Melinda said, turning in Olivia's arms.

"Sorry," the detective said, blushing. "It's my favorite song."

"So, my question is this: did you just pick up the lyrics from listening to the song, or did you Google them?" Melinda laughed.

"I picked it up."

"Well, I was surprised to find this movie in your collection…Guess I can't be too surprised that you know all the words." Melinda snuggled back into Olivia's side and turned her attention back to _The Prince of Egypt_.

* * *

Thus saith the Lord:  
Since you refuse to free my people  
All through the land of Egypt...

I send a pestilence and plague  
Into your house, into your bed  
Into your streams, into your streets  
Into your drink, into your bread  
Upon your cattle, on your sheep  
Upon your oxen in your field  
Into your dreams, into your sleep  
Until you break, until you yield  
I send the swarm, I send the horde  
Thus saith the Lord

[Moses]  
Once I called you brother  
Once I thought the chance  
to make you laugh  
Was all I ever wanted...

[Chorus]  
I send the thunder from the sky  
I send the fire raining down

[Moses]  
And even now I wish that God  
had chose another  
Serving s your foe on his behalf  
Is the last thing that I wanted...

[Chorus]  
I send a hail of burning ice  
On ev'ry field, on ev'ry town

[Moses]  
This was my home  
All this pain and devastation  
How it tortures me inside  
All the innocent who suffer  
From your stubbornness and pride...

[Chorus]  
I send the locusts on a wind  
Such as the world has never seen  
On ev'ry leaf, on ev'ry stalk  
Until there's nothing left of green  
I send my scourge, I send my sword  
Thus saith the Lord!


	7. Timeless

_**LbN: Spoilers for the episode "Shattered" in this chapter.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Timeless**_

Olivia was on her third Full Throttle by the time the doctor came out to talk to her.

"Detective Benson?" she said.

"How is she?" Olivia asked.

"She's stable, and expected to make a full recovery."

"But?"

"We're keeping her in ICU for a few days to monitor her progress. There was a complication during surgery—"

"What kind of complication?"

"A small collapse of the lung. Nothing we can't handle, but we want to keep an eye on her. She's sleeping right now. You should go home and get some rest."

"After three energy drinks? I don't think rest is an option."

"Then go home and get some food. Visiting hours are almost over anyway. They start up again at 10 tomorrow. Try not to worry, she's going to be fine."

Olivia knew she was being kicked out. With a nod to the doctor, she pulled on her jacket and left the hospital.

* * *

It was 9 a.m. when Olivia walked back into Belvue.

"Detective, I thought I told you that visiting hours started at 10," the doctor said, smiling at her.

"Yeah, well I figured I could panic here or at my apartment."

"I'll come get you when Doctor Warner's awake."

An hour never passed so slowly. Olivia jumped when the doctor came back to get her. With a deep breath to calm her nerves, she walked down the hall and into Melinda's room. "Good morning," she said softly.

"Hey," Melinda said. "Doctor Funke said she had to kick you out last night." She smiled as Olivia sat down next to her.

"It's not like they had to call security on me or anything," Olivia said. "They just had to talk me into leaving." She leaned over and, very gently, hugged her girlfriend. "I was so worried."

"I know, but I'm going to be fine."

Olivia smiled at her and the two lapsed into a comfortable silence.

* * *

_Baby come close let me tell you this_  
_In a whisper my heart says you know it too_  
_Baby we both share a secret wish_  
_And you feel my love reaching out to you_

_Timeless_  
_Don't let it end (no)_  
_Now that you?re right here in my arms where you should stay_  
_Hold tight baby_  
_Timeless_  
_Don't let it fade out of sight_  
_Just let the moments sweep us both away_  
_Lifting us to where_  
_We both agree_  
_It's just timeless love_

_~Kelly Clarkson_


	8. Defying Gravity

_**LbN: I remember Melinda saying that she had kids, but I have no idea how many and what ages, so I took some artistic liberties :)**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Defying Gravity**_

What had started off as the most awkward day in the history of ever, had actually turned out to be great. Olivia pulled into a parking spot outside Melinda's apartment, secure in the knowledge that she'd gained the approval of at least two of Melinda's children. Dresden and Danika, age 7, were in the back talking spiritedly about the musical. The 10 year old, Cierra, was sitting quietly in the front. Olivia had tried talking to her a few times. The girl had been polite, but quiet, answering Olivia with as few words as possible.

When the four of them made it up to the apartment, the twins were singing "Defying Gravity" and for the first time that day, Cierra was smiling.

Melinda came to the door a second after Olivia knocked. "Hey! How'd it go?"

"It was so cool, Mom!" Dresden said, bounding into the apartment. "And Olivia bought us t-shirts!"

"Didn't I tell you not to buy them anything?" Melinda asked, laughing.

"Yes, but I respectfully disagreed with your reasoning that they, quote, 'had enough junk.' T-shirts are functional, and it was their first Broadway play."

The twins had disappeared into their rooms, but Cierra looked up at Olivia. "I had a good time," she said, not smiling anymore, but holding her hand out to the detective. "Thanks."

"Any time," Olivia said, shaking her hand.

After she left, Melinda turned and smirked at Olivia. "You're golden. She likes you."

Olivia quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Trust me, you'd know if she didn't," Melinda said, chuckling. "She's…on her guard a lot. Her dad dated some…uhhh…unsavory characters, shall we say? She thinks she has to be on the lookout for everyone, since the twins are so trusting. But she wasn't scowling at you, so I think that's a good sign."

Olivia laughed as her cell phone rang. "Detective Benson," she said. "Right, I'll be there in a few." Closing the cell phone, she gave Melinda a quick kiss and said, "Captian wants me back at the house. I'll call you later."

"Okay. Be safe."

"Always," Olivia said with a grin.

* * *

_So if you care to find me_  
_ Look to the western sky!_  
_ As someone told me lately:_  
_ "Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!"_  
_ And if I'm flying solo_  
_ At least I'm flying free_  
_ To those who'd ground me_  
_ Take a message back from me_  
_ Tell them how I am_  
_ Defying gravity_  
_ I'm flying high_  
_ Defying gravity_  
_ And soon I'll match them in renown_  
_ And nobody in all of Oz_  
_ No Wizard that there is or was_  
_ Is ever gonna bring me down!_

_~Idina Menzel_


	9. Let It Snow

**Music of the Heart**

_**Let It Snow**_

Olivia might have been the detective, but Melinda was definitely the master of persuasion. How else could you explain the fact that Olivia was currently dressed up as Santa Claus, placing gifts under the tree? She snagged two of the cookies and took a drink of the Dr. Pepper before going back upstairs.

"Did they spot you?" Melinda asked when Olivia walked back into their room.

"Nope! Here, have a cookie. I'll be right back."

"Are you changing out of it already?"

Olivia paused mid-step. Something in Melinda's voice made her certain that the other woman wanted her to keep the costume on a bit longer…. Turning slowly, she saw the expression she expected to see on her fiancé's face. "Please tell me you don't have a Santa kink…" she said, smirking.

"It's not the strangest thing we've ever done."

That was true. "Mel…I know I said that I'm up for whatever when it comes to sex…but I really don't think I'd be able to concentrate if I was wearing this…"

"Well you won't be wearing it. Not for long."

Olivia smiled and quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Fine," Melinda sighed dramatically. "But the Mrs. Claus outfit I have really loses its effect if you're not dressed up too."

Olivia's mouth dropped open. She looked down at herself, then over to where Melinda was hidden under the covers. "You know, I think I can work with this," she said, grinning.

"Thought so."

* * *

_Hey, it's another Christmas holiday_  
_ It's a joyous thing let the angels sing_  
_ Cause we're together_  
_ We got a thing can't let it slip away_  
_ Go outside it's raining sleet_  
_ When our bodies meet_  
_ I don't care about the weather_

_ Let it snow, let it snow_  
_ Outside it's cold but the fire's blazin'_  
_ So baby let it snow_  
_ Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

_ Come over here and help me trim the tree_  
_ I wanna wrap you up baby_  
_ Then you'll see you're the only present I need_  
_ There's so much more_  
_ Waiting for you in store_  
_ From this precious day_  
_ I can gladly say_  
_ There's no place I'd rather be_

_ I know you are my everything_  
_ Come a little closer_  
_ God must have sent you down from heaven_

_ Let it snow, let it snow_  
_ Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_  
_ I don't care what the weather may be_  
_ As long you're here with me_

_~Boyz II Men_


	10. I Believe in You and Me

**Music of the Heart**

_**I Believe in You and Me**_

"So Fin was saying something about you owing him fifty bucks?" Olivia asked, confused.

"I bet him that you would wear a tux to the wedding," Elliot said with a grin.

"Okay, I'm butch, but I'm not that butch," Olivia told him.

"That's what I said," Fin muttered.

The wedding party laughed. Melinda leaned over to Olivia and whispered, "Are you going to tell them that the dog got to your tux last week?"

"Nah, we'll let Fin have a clean victory for once," Olivia said.

As Melinda laughed, the DJ requested everyone's attention. "Would the brides please come to the floor for their first dance?"

Melinda and Olivia made their way onto the dance floor as the wedding guests applauded and the music started to play….

_I Believe In You and Me  
I Believe That we will be  
In love eternally  
Well as far as I can see  
You Will Always be the one  
For me (Oh yes, you will)_

_And I believe in dreams again  
I believe that love will never end  
And like the river finds the sea  
I was lost, now I'm free  
Cuz I believe In you and me_

_I will never leave your side  
I will never hurt your pride  
When all the chips are down, baby  
Then I will always be around  
Just to be right where you are  
My love, you know I love you  
_

_I will never leave you out  
I will always let you in,  
To places no-one's ever been,  
Deep inside, can't you see?  
That I believe in you and me._

_Maybe I'm a fool  
To feel the way I do  
I will play the fool forever  
Just to be with you forever_

_I believe in miracles  
And love is the miracle  
And yes, baby you're my dream come true  
I was lost, now I'm free,  
Oh, baby cuz i believe, i do believe, in you and me  
See, I was lost, now I'm free  
Cuz I believe in you and me._

_

* * *

**LbN: Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it :). "I Believe in You and Me" is by Whitney Houston.**  
_


End file.
